


Christmas without you

by chocobollos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bokuto Koutarou Being an Idiot, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Hufflepuff Bokuto Koutarou, Idiots in Love, M/M, Ravenclaw Akaashi Keiji, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobollos/pseuds/chocobollos
Summary: "I'll miss you," the Hufflepuff whispered."Bokuto-san, don't make it look like we won't be together next year""I know, but that doesn't mean I won't miss you!"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Christmas without you

Akaashi Keiji, from Ravenclaw, quietly walked through the hallways of the castle to the great hall, dragging his luggage with him. He decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, but an unforeseen family affair ruined his plans at the last minute. It was difficult to tell Bokuto that he would not celebrate Christmas with him this year.

He took it better than he expected, although his voice still sounded sad as he assured him that everything was fine. Akaashi had to say goodbye to him now.

He found him quickly when he crossed the threshold. He was sitting in a secluded place near the fireplace, not doing anything special, just watching the flame dance on the wood. He looked pretty depressing.

"Bokuto-san," called the raven-haired, Bokuto quickly looked at him, his neck stretching like owls. "I'm leaving in a few minutes, I come to say goodbye."

"Akaashi," the Hufflepuff whispered, pouting, "You're going to write to me, right?"

He nodded.

"Every day, Bokuto-san"

It was nice to see his face shine again, Bokuto had a habit of expressing his feelings with every inch of his body. He grinned from ear to ear, showing his teeth and his eyes goes small. He always made Akaashi smile back without even realizing it.

"I'll also send you letters every day," he said happily. Akaashi wouldn't be surprised if the boy actually did. He used to be quite literal, "Are you going to bring me the candy you promised last time?"

"Candy?" he asked, not understanding.

"Yes, the lemon one!" Oh. He completely forgot.

When the year started, Akaashi brought several packets of lemon sorbets, it became something of an addiction. And when he gave one to Bokuto, he said it was the best thing he had ever tasted in his life. Akaashi promised by his little finger that as soon as he could, he would bring him many more.

It's good that he reminded him.

"Yes, Bokuto-san," he said. "Only if you don't get in trouble while I'm gone."

The Hufflepuff frowned at his comment, though his expression quickly changed to a pout.

"Why would I do it?" he asked, shyly looking away from the Ravenclaw.

"You will stay with Kuroo, right?" Asked Akaashi, Bokuto nodded softly, "Well, he has a special talent for giving you trouble."  
"But it will be Kuroo's fault!" he complained, raising his voice slightly.

"You are the one who plays along, Bokuto-san"

He didn't answer, just muttered to himself, as usual when he didn't know what to say to defend himself. Akaashi smiled, thinking he was adorable, and fought the urge to hug him, only sighed as he got up.

"I have to go now," he said.

Deep down, he wanted to sit next to his pompous friend again and spend the day talking in front of the warm fireplace, but this time it was impossible. For the first time in three years, he will spend Christmas away from him.

"I'll accompany you," Bokuto muttered, jumping to his feet.

Akaashi sighed wearily. Not that he didn't like spending Christmas with his family, but the truth is that it was easier to have fun with Bokuto.

Ghostly carols, however, were something he was willing to miss.

Akaashi remembered that Bokuto liked them.

"Do you think they will sing something new sometime?" he said, referring to the dark murmur of the same Christmas song that he had heard several times since his first year.

"Sometime," Bokuto replied, shuffling as he helped him down the stairs with his luggage. "You can't sing the same song so many times, it gives you a headache," he concluded confidently, as if he knew it would really happen.

Akaashi nodded silently.

They left their bags at the front door, waiting for the janitor to come over to help him with the rest. In the distance, the carriages were almost invisible, the snow fell thick. Akaashi unconsciously straightened his woolen scarf when a gust of wind suddenly hit him in the face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bokuto shake.

"I'll miss you," the Hufflepuff whispered without looking at him. "I'm used to spending the holidays with you"

"Bokuto-san, don't make it look like we won't be together next year," he scolded him, gently pinching his cheek. A reflex action that happened frequently. Akaashi didn't know why, but the touch sent a shiver through his body and he felt the need to keep pressing his numb body against the other's heat.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I won't miss you!"

Akaashi chuckled. Bokuto was making him feel strange things again.

"I'll miss you too, Bokuto-san," he smiled at him.

He wasn't surprised when the badger's strong arms hugged him, or at least he didn't let it show too much.

"The only good thing about this is the lemon candy," Bokuto muttered against his neck, resting his chin in the gap and slowly rocking both bodies from side to side.

Akaashi laughed again, clinging to him.

It was warm.

He tickled him everywhere.

He wanted to stay like this because he was cold and Bokuto was nice.

But the impatient growl that echoed behind him proved there was no time for hugs now. He reluctantly pulled away, feeling empty when Bokuto's warmth left him so suddenly.

"See you soon," Akaashi muttered as he gathered up his luggage, and without looking back, he turned around, hugging his coat to ward off the cold.

However, before walking through the front door, he felt a pressure on his arm that pushed him inside. And suddenly his cheek felt wet.

Bokuto ruffled his hair before saying goodbye to him, Akaashi watched him leave in silence, his face boiling when he realized what had just happened.

If he was in a hurry to leave, it was simply because the janitor was yelling at him to hurry, otherwise he would have run after the stubborn Hufflepuff, and probably would have demanded another kiss. Just to get it right this time.

And it will be so. When he comes back he will.  
Now he could only hope the week went by quickly.


End file.
